The Bite
by Scarlett Michealson
Summary: One night as Red is walking home, the unthinkable happens. As her attackers draw in closer, the horrible seems inevitable, until suddenly he's there. After it happens again, she become more curious and as they grow ever closer things start to take a turn. Forced to make hard decisions, Red is left to wonder...is he really good? Can he be trusted? Will he hurt her...can he bite?


The Bite

Scarlett Michealson

Walking home one night I was contemplating what to say to my boss the next day. As I walked through the streets of Manhattan, I was so caught up in my thoughts and the distant sounds around me that I failed to realize I was being followed.

Two blocks further it caught up to me, when two men turned the corner in front of me and left me surrounded from all sides. Terrified, I looked everywhere, but there was no escape, I screamed and yelled as they pulled me into a dark alley, pointing their guns in all directions and laughing, it was clear to me that they were all high, but my life was on the line. Already Panicking, I was about to hand over my purse and make a run for it when he showed up.

Covered in red and blue, he appeared out of the dark and from the tops of the buildings around us. What you would have thought was fancy rope or cable wasn't anything man-made at all. It was web. As in spider web. My heart skipped a beat.

"Hey! You there!" He shouted, and he shot web at one of my four attackers. The guy flew back, hit the brick wall, and stuck to it, unable to free himself. He did the same to all the guys and then landed safely on the ground. Walking up to me, he put his hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. Thank you..." I nodded, forever thankful.

"Go! I'll make sure they stay here." He told me. I nodded and without hesitating, turned the other way and ran from the alley.

Halfway down the street I heard the sirens. I smiled. He wasn't a vigilante, he was a hero. And his name was Spiderman.

A month went by and I went about my daily life, going to work, coming home, having fun with friends. I never told them what happened. Deep down I wasn't really afraid either, I was happy. Somehow I knew he would do it again.

Six months later, I had gone out with friends on a Friday night. We talked and laughed deep into the night and then left. Walking back at 1:00 a.m. wasn't exactly ideal, but it wasn't far, only a couple blocks. This time, as I walked, I could tell I was being followed. I took a deep breath and walked a little faster, but I heard the footsteps also increase. I turned around and stopped him in his tracks.

"Well aren't you a smart one." The man mocked, grabbing my purse and pressing his gun into my side. I took a step back. In the distance I saw someone else coming. Someone...more welcome. I didn't smile.

"I wouldn't do that." I replied coldly. He gave me an odd look. I guessed most girls didn't give him this reaction.

"And why's that?" He asked, coming in close to my face.

"Because of this." I smiled, and in that moment, the web stuck fast to his back, and Spiderman threw him against the store front. The man dropped to the ground and groaned. I smiled.

"So what's your name, anyway?" Spiderman asked.

"Redetta. My friends just call me Red though." I replied.

"Well you're a just a magnet for trouble, aren't you?" He laughed, handing me back my purse. I sighed and shrugged, looking up at his face.

"Thank you...again." I laughed. He nodded.

"Are you sure, you're okay Red?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, shaken, but I'm fine. Really." I smiled. He nodded.

"Here," he said, handing me a piece of paper, "in case you're ever in trouble and I don't come right away." He whispered and before I could question him, he was gone. I laughed, and looked at it. It had a cell phone number on it. I smiled and stuck it in my pocket. Later I made sure I kept it in my wallet, and my wallet on me at all times.

Days passed and I saw him on Tv, saving other lives. I had to wonder if anyone ever thanked him. I wondered who he was and why he did what he did. People were happy to have him, but where did he come from?

At last I couldn't take it anymore and I called the number. It was the middle of the afternoon and I wondered if he had a life. At first it just rang, but then I heard him answer.

"Hey, um, is this...Spiderman?" I asked. I was more of a texter, so this was awkward.

"Yeah, Red?" I heard him ask. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Actually...well, please don't be mad, but I'm fine. I...I just wanted to call you and...well, and see if we could...could like meet up? I just want to thank you, and well, yeah..." I stumbled through my words. I heard him chuckle.

"Of course we can meet up. I've actually been bored today. Not much crime to stop. Where do you want to meet?" He replied. I was silently celebrating that he took it so well. We agreed on a time and place and then hung up. I was so excited. My heart beat faster every minute.

When it was dark outside, I opened my bedroom window and looked out over the city. I smiled. It was beautiful, with all the lights.

"Amazing view." A voice right next to me said. I freaked out, jumping back, and looking to my right, startled. He laughed. Before me was the fire escape, and there was, hanging from his web, upside-down from the fire escape above us. I shook my head.

"Leave it to you, to scare me." I smiled, climbing out my window onto the platform.

"Ironic, eh?" He chuckled. I stood before him, our faces perfectly aligned as he hung. I shook my head.

"Don't you trust the platform?" I asked. He shrugged, and from my perspective it looked funny.

"Maybe. I just trust my way more." He replied. I nodded.

"To people thank you? You know, for saving them?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, they thank me and hug me and shake my hand, and smile. Why?" He asked. I leaned against the railing.

"Just curiosity I guess. Have they ever thanked you in other ways?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Why? Are you going to thank me differently?" He chuckled. I shrugged.

"I could. You have saved me twice now." I replied quietly, standing up and stepping towards him. He continued to hang there.

"What are you going to do?" He breathed. I frowned.

"I don't know. Any ideas?" I asked. I could feel myself blushing.

I reached out, and slowly, even shyly, tugged on the edge of his mask until it came down, and I pulled it back from his lips. He reached out to grab my hand, but I stopped and smiled.

"I could do this." I whispered, and leaning forward, we kissed. It was a long, but soft kiss. He drew me in and held me there, even without his web. My heart was beating out of control and I loved those brief moments.

Suddenly, in the distance, sirens started to blare. Pulling back, I smiled at him.

"I have to admit, no one has ever thanked me like that. But secretly, that was my favorite one." He whispered, and he pulled his mask back into place and disappeared into the night. I leaned against the railing and just laughed out loud.

I had never been brave, not my entire life. But suddenly here I was, leaning on this rail, and thinking about how I just kissed Spiderman. It was the craziest thought I had ever had.

Days past, but I did not dare to call him again. I didn't want to seem like a stalker or someone who is too clingy. After all, it was only one kiss.

As the nights grew warmer, I found myself out on the fire escape more often, sitting on the steps and listening to the sounds of the city. I enjoyed watching the sunset over the New York City skyline. It was beautiful.

"Breath-taking, right?" A voice behind me whispered. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"You could say that." I laughed when I realized who it was. I watched as he lowered himself down the side of my building and then let go, so that he was simply standing on the escape like a normal person would. I smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, leaning against the brick wall. I nodded.

"Anything." I replied simply. My curiosity was peaked.

"When you hear about me or see me, what do you think?" He asked. I could tell he was bothered by something.

"Honestly," I started, "As cliché as it might sound, a hero." He tilted his head sideways. "You've saved me twice already and when I see you on Tv, you're always saving others. How could I not think of you as a hero?" I replied. He nodded.

"I think some people think I'm trying to be a vigilante, someone that I'm not. I don't want to be a try-hard you know. I'm just trying to help this city be a better place. I love it, ya know." He shrugged. It made sense.

"That's what I think too." I smiled.

"Do you think anything else of me?" He asked. I frowned.

"Like what?" I asked. He shrugged.

"A freak?" He asked. I had to suppress laughter.

"You're Spiderman. Sure it's different that you can shoot web from your hands, but I think it's really cool how you've learned to use it. I think you're blessed. Not a freak." I smiled. He sat down next to me.

"And what do you think? Do I seem like a normal person, or like some glorified guy looking for fame?" He asked. I sighed and thought for a moment. It wasn't a hard question, I just wanted to answer it correctly.

"I think you're a normal guy who puts on the mask so that at the end of the day you can go home and not be bombarded by the paparazzi like every other guy who wants fame." I smiled. He chuckled.

"You make this fun." He breathed. I put my hand on his shoulder and just patted him twice.

"What is this?" I asked. He was quiet for a moment.

"Life." He replied. I nodded.

"Putting myself in your shoes, I understand where these questions are coming from. You're always going to have people who critique and judge your every move, but don't let them get to you. You're not doing this for them anyway. You have to decide what kind of a person you want to be. What you decide is between you and God. No one else." I told him. He turned his head and looked at me. I smiled and looked back out over the city. The sun had gone down, but the horizon was still glowing orange.

"Somehow I knew you would have good advice. Thanks Red." He whispered. I nodded. Just then sirens started going off again. He sighed.

"And that would be my que. Goodnight Red. Be safe." He told me, rising from his place next to me on the steps. I nodded.

"You too Spiderman." I smiled and I watched him dive off the edge of the fire escape. I leaned over the railing and watched as he swung from one building to the next and then disappeared, and all the time yelling, "Yahooooo" really loud. I laughed and went back inside.

A week later I found myself having a bad day. People calling in sick at work made my case load twice as big and others just being rude made it a royal pain in the butt. I kept my head down but at the end of the day I was done. When I was back home, I locked my door and broke down, crying. As much as I loved my job, the people seemed emotionless and cold sometimes and it was hard for me to connect with them.

As I sat on my couch, watching the final episodes of The Bachelor and sniffling when I heard someone knocking. Frowning, I turned the Tv off and opened the door, but no one was there. Closing the door, I turned, and then heard it again, only this time, I realized my mistake. Smiling half-heartedly I walked across my apartment and opened my window.

"May I come in?" He asked. I nodded and he jumped through. Catching his breath he looked up at my face and saw my red eyes.

"Hey! What's wrong?" He asked. I shrugged it off.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Bad day, that's all." I said. I could tell he wanted to hear more.

"I just have a hard time understanding people at work sometimes." I smiled. He walked up to me and gave me a hug. Leaning my head against his chest I suddenly felt so much better. His suite was soft and warm. I could hear his heart beat and feel his warm breath on me. I sighed and felt myself relax.

"You know, it's pretty warm outside. Could I show you something?" He whispered. I nodded. Following him out the window, I was a little nervous. What did he have in mind?

"Do you trust me?" He asked. I nodded.

"You've saved my life twice. I think I can continue to trust you with it." I laughed. He nodded, taking my hand.

"Put your arms around me." He told me. I did what he said.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded. I had no idea what was happening, but I had a good guess.

And just like that, we jumped over the railing and started falling through the air. I was about to start screaming, when I saw him shoot out web at another building and we swung around, flying up again. We repeated this motion through the streets of Manhattan and New York City until we came to the water front.

Climbing up the side of a building right along the harbor, we came to rest on the roof.

"Stay here for a minute." He said and then he disappeared into the darkness. A moment later he returned.

"Okay." He smiled, taking my hand and suddenly I realized we weren't walking on the roof of the building, but on something else entirely. And then I saw it, a silver sparkle in the air, and then another and another, until I realized what it was. We were walking on a massive spider web. I gasped, and froze. He looked back and chuckled.

"Don't worry. It's stronger than it looks. You're safe. I promise." He said, holding out his hand, and I took it. When we stood in the center of it, I watched him sit down, and he helped me sit down too.

"So? What do you think? Am I a freak now?" He asked. I laughed, shaking my head.

"No way. This is really cool." I smiled.

"You know what's even better?" He asked. I shook my head and watched him point to something in the distance. Looking up, I realized where we were.

The Brooklyn Bridge is in my opinion, one of the most beautiful bridges, and there it was, right before us, with the skyline on the other side. I gasped, covering my mouth with my hands.

"Wow!" I sat there, wide-eyed. I had never seen a view like this before. I shook my head.

"This...now this is amazing." I said, smiling from ear to ear. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but I held them back. He chuckled.

"When you're me, you get to see this kind of thing every night. It's the kind of thing that I do a lot. It puts me in a better mood, so I thought maybe it would do the same for you." He explained. I found myself putting my head on his shoulder.

"Has anyone ever told you how nice and sweet you are?" I laughed. He chuckled again.

"Once or twice, but not really." And we both laughed.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked. He nodded.

"Anything." He whispered.

"You have to trust me first though." I warned. He looked at me.

"I trust you." He breathed. I nodded.

"Yeah, but I'll understand if you can't answer." I said. I could tell he was puzzled.

"I've always wondered...if Spiderman...well, if he has a name other than Spiderman." I smiled, glancing at him sideways. He chuckled.

"That is a tough question." He breathed and he looked at me for a moment.

"Why do you ask?" He asked. I sighed, sitting back. The web was really comfy.

"I don't know. It's just, I feel like we're kind of close. You are always there for me, and I trust you completely, so I think in my head it's just funny not knowing your name. I mean, other than Spiderman." I shrugged. "It's not a big deal if you don't tell me. I know that whole point of the mask. Maybe it's just pure curiosity." I laughed and I looked back at him.

"You're not wrong. We are growing closer. And you have a good point. But I don't think I can tell you. I think I should show you." He replied. I frowned.

"Show me? Like take your mask off? You really don't..." I started, but he held up his hand.

"Red. I have a secret, aside from being Spiderman." He whispered, taking my hand. I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I breathed. I watched as he stood up and turned around. I could tell he was nervous.

"You don't have to." I said. He shook his head.

"I want to." He whispered. I watched as he reached up, and pulled his mask from his head with one hand. His hair came out from under it and he ran his fingers through it once to make sure it was okay.

But as he stood there, his back still to me, I began to realize what he meant. His build, his hair, his voice, they were all familiar to me. I blinked as my thoughts ran circles around me head and just as I was drawing conclusions, he turned around and our faces met. I gasped, slowly standing up.

"Peter?!" I gasped. He smiled.

"Hey Red." He sighed. I shook my head.

"Wow. I graduated with you! What happened?! How did you become Spiderman?!" I suddenly had all these questions. He laughed.

"Come on, sit down, and I'll tell you." He smiled.

And so we sat down and for what seemed like half the night, he told me his crazy story. I shook my head, unable to believe it.

I had known him most of my life. We had grown up together and been friends in high school. After graduation we both went our separate ways, but I had missed him.

After that night, we were more than close friends, more than just a damsel in distress and her hero. Over time we grew to love one another.

~ Two Years Later ~

As I stood in the hotel room, looking through the window I heard the shower turn off. A moment later the door opened and I was suddenly receiving a very wet hug. I laughed.

"You're such a trouble maker." I replied, looking back at my hugger. He smiled.

"And yet you love me anyway." He whispered and we kissed. It had been a long day, and we were both so done.

"It's one a.m." He whispered. I giggled.

"That was the best day of my life." I breathed. He smiled.

"You look so beautiful in that dress you know." He breathed in my ear. I closed my eyes and just listened to his deep voice.

"I love the silk wedding bands you made for us." I whispered. He just hummed his reply softly.

"Tired?" He whispered. I nodded. I felt him lift me up and carry me over to the bed.

Laying me down gently, he tucked me in under the covers and jumped over to his side of the bed. I felt his warm hand on my shoulder, and when I opened my eyes, his eyes were staring back into mine. I smiled.

"I can't believe we're married." I smiled. He laughed.

"I can't believe you said yes to that proposal." And we both cracked up. As I watched him, he cuddled up a little closer and kissed my forehead. I could feel the warmth from his body and it drew me in.

After kissing a few times, I suddenly felt him getting closer and closer until suddenly I was trapped under him. He smiled devilishly.

"Love you." He whispered and he relaxed again, retreating to his side of the bed.

"I have one more secret. Something I never told anyone." He suddenly told me. I looked over at him, and turned on my side so I could listen more intently.

"Like what, Mr. Spiderman?" I giggled. He smiled.

"It's a little more serious. I wanted to wait until I was married before I told you this." He whispered. I drew in close, leaning on my elbow.

"What is it, Pete?" I asked. He looked at me and sighed.

"An instinct. Something I realized one day, and I just know it's true." He breathed. I listened.

"I have one other ability. Aside from shooting web and sticking to walls." He said. I could see how nervous he was. I frowned.

"You know you can tell me anything." I whispered in his ear. He nodded.

"I'll tell you, but, we don't ever have to. I just want you to know about it." He said. I was very puzzled, but I listened.

"I have...well, in my teeth, I mean, I have...venom." He stumbled over his words. I gave him an odd look.

"Have you killed something before?" I asked. He chuckled.

"No, but I know it's there, and I don't think it's meant for that." He whispered. I frowned. He had a habit of being really confusing sometimes.

"I have venom in my teeth. And I think it's meant...well," he sighed, "I think it's meant to turn someone else into a spider-man...or girl..." He trailed off, looking at me.

I smiled and got a devilish look in my eyes.

"I don't want you to think that you have to be like me, because you don't. But if you ever wanted to...the option is there." He rambled on. I put my finger over his lips and he grew quiet.

"Do it." I whispered. His eyes grew wide.

"Are you serious? Are you really that sure?" He burst. I nodded.

"You've always said that you get paranoid about my safety. This way if something happened and you weren't around, I could still defend myself. I don't have to go out with you, but then you can relax, knowing I'm safe. You can teach me everything you've learned and I'll know what it's actually like to be you." I breathed.

I watched as he sat up and seriously contemplated what to say or do next. I smiled, holding his hand.

"If I do this...I can never be undone." He whispered. I shrugged.

"Then I guess you'll just _have_ to put up with me for the rest of our lives." I smiled and we both giggled.

Finally he looked at me. I could tell it was his serious face. He knew deep down that I was right. He was thinking about it.

"When?" He whispered. I squeezed his hand.

"Now." I replied. He sighed, and I laid back down in the bed. Laying down next to me, he stared into my eyes and then leaned forward and started kissing me again.

The longer we kissed the more real it became until eventually our bodies were all mixed up together. I could feel the warmth from his skin against mine. We spent a long time together. His lips kissing me anywhere and everywhere... I longed for him. I loved him.

And as the night got later, I felt him press his lips against my neck and kiss me. And just as I breathed a sigh of relief, I felt his sharp teeth sink deep into my neck...

And when next I opened my eyes, I could feel it... The energy coursing through my veins, in my blood...and I smiled.

The End

(For now...)


End file.
